


You are Stanley Pines

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, I don't know, M/M, Sad times, You guys choose, attempted suicide, but it gets better?, where the burn is so slow it's like it's not even there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, Stanley Pines, are having a bad week. You are broke, homeless, and alone. You finally reunite with your asshole brother only to have shoved him into a interdimensional portal. Having destroyed said portal, it is now up to you to free him from whatever hells he's in. Oh, and your ex decides it's a good time to visit. Well, at least you have a home and company now.This is a comic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask what the hell is wrong with me (BTW I don't know), I just want to say that I'm probably not gonna continue You are Morty Smith. Probably... Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

> #### Mubfsw

> I'd say call an ambulance but ricks not gunna want that. So figure out how bad the injuries are.


	3. Chapter 3

> #### Mai

> I guess he could take Rick inside with beth and examine them while figuring out what to do

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got lazy towards the end, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

> Mai
> 
> Pretty awesome dude! I think he could insist to rick to stay u know and ask him some questions, maybe throw some angst idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this angst? IDK  
> Sorry I kinda did the exact opposite of what you asked D:


	5. Chapter 5

 

> nanianela
> 
> Ah this is awesome!! You can feel how angry Stan is with your dialogue and wow, that's sad af that Rick has to interrupt the rant by saying someone killed his wife. Keep up the good work!!! I'm really liking this comic!! -------------- Maybe we can see Beth's point of view about what happened?

 

 

> Mai
> 
> Gahah no problem dude! I actually lovrd how it turned out and how it escaleted it so quickly, i mean damnn  
>  Hmmmm, i think they will try to play it off so beth won't worry or get upset, maybe they can distract her so she falls asleep? Idk man

 


	6. Chapter 6

> ####  [nanianela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela)

> aww this was so sweet oh my goodness :) ! but the perfect amount of sad too!  
> as for suggestions: after beth goes to sleep, maybe it's time for rick to be comforted too?

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long wait. Fell out of love with the pairing but the love has come back full force! Expect more! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

> #### Memes
>
>> Jfc grab the kid before she jumps in.
>> 
>>  

Too late!


	14. Chapter 14

> ####  [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx)
>
>> before it happens: pls dont fight ford
> 
> ####  [Nour386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386)
>
>> Oh hey bro! Well, this makes my life long quest of bringing you back home much easier!

> ####  [Bvtterscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvtterscotch/pseuds/Bvtterscotch)
>
>> BROTHERLY FIGHTING INSUES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so I have so much time to waste! Lol! See ya in the next one!


	15. Chapter 15

 

> ####  [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx)
> 
>  
>
>> oh yeah rick’s bleedin to death. someonee gotta do smth abt that
> 
> ####  [Nour386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386)
> 
>  
>
>> Oh shit oh shit oh shit. the med kits are back at the house
> 
> ####  [Bvtterscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvtterscotch/pseuds/Bvtterscotch)
> 
> ford and stan verbally fighting while patching up rick
> 
>  

> ####  [Caito_Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato)
>
>> Oh man, this is so good, gosh, Ford get your head on straight, as questions you dumb dumb


	16. Chapter 16

[Link to the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsbGoTWjfLA&feature=youtu.be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the same way, Ford.


	17. Chapter 17

 


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you wish for.


	20. Chapter 20

> ####  [Nour386](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386)
> 
> Ford please run in with a baseball bat and beat that Dorito ass to dust
> 
> ####  [Hay_Bails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails)
> 
> I second the motion

####    


> ####  [Bvtterscotch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvtterscotch/pseuds/Bvtterscotch)
> 
> Beth makes a deal with Bill Cipher


	21. Chapter 21

> ####  [nanianela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela)
>
>> Beth is a child so she's short-sighted. She makes a deal with Bill to heal Rick's cuts on his arms because she's worried about them hurting him- and when Rick notices they've been healed, Beth thinks he'll be proud of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could draw all that backdrop, but that would take foreeeeeveeeer.... Literally weeks.


	23. Chapter 23

#### 

> ####  [rosewitchx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx)
>
>> beth DONT DO IT


	24. Chapter 24

[link to the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSSU2Hvjdw0&feature=youtu.be)

> ####  [rosewitchx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx)

> wakemeupinside.jpg  
>  These guys better not hurt Beth.

Uhhhhhhh..... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty quality. Made this in a library and it was very awkward, even with headphones on. I admire those animators...  
> ( Totally not procrastinating on my actual project. Aha AHAHAHAHAHAHA *cries*)


	25. Chapter 25

> ####  [Nour386](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386)
> 
> "Would it be wrong to punch a child?"  
> "Is that even a question?"  
> "I have demon exorcism gloves. Let's me punch the demon out of people."  
> "And break their noses in the process"  
> "The harder the punch the less likely the demon would possess them again."  
> "You're not punching my daughter."
> 
> Or alternatively, Beth's like 8 . They are all much taller than her. Just run up grab the girl, take the gun and tie her down for the exorcism. Ford it doesn't have to be that complicated.


	26. Chapter 26

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't know Evil Rick's Dimension so I made it up.


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Rick and Morty' or 'Gravity Falls.' This is purely for entertainment.


End file.
